Another Thousand years
by blueisme
Summary: I watched them promise each other forever, Watched as a piece of my heart got torn away. And still I smiled. It's ok. He's nothing but a past regret now. One that might fade if we live to see another thousand years, Or maybe not… We'll see when the time comes. One-sided PruHun, mentions of Prucan. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: eh not much to say here. I don't own hetalia hence FANfiction. **

**Warnings: mentions of slight yaoi. Boy x boy… non explicit and stuff.**

* * *

_Once we fought together, helped each other and grew together. We were always there next to each other. Fighting and then healing. Knocking each other down just to build each other up… then do it all again. We were best friends for hundreds of years. I'm not sure when exactly but I guess at some point my feelings changed from one of friendship to so much more… That doesn't matter anymore though… _

_Maybe things would have been different if I'd said something, If I hadn't left to be with him. I'm still not sure why I did… he's nothing like me, a polar opposite. He's so Refined and proper. So much unlike what I was… What I still am at heart. Maybe I did it to make him jealous… or maybe I was just tired of waiting. Of watching him flirt with everyone… everyone but me of course. No point wondering anymore though. He's happy now. And he deserves it more than anyone else. Oh so much more. After everything he went through to protect everyone. He took the blame wrongly and paid for it in blood and pain. I watched him breaking and hiding it. He didn't hide it well enough for me not to notice though. He might have fooled everyone else but not me, never me. _

_Hundreds of years of loving someone means you notice everything about them. Like the insecurities hidden behind the obnoxious grin and narcissistic claims of awesomeness. Once I had been the one he confided in. The one who held him as the walls around his pain broke and thousands of years of pain spilled out… But not anymore. It doesn't matter though, As long as he's happy. He was at the last world meeting to help his brother… or well antagonise his brother and his "birdie". He came over and spoke to me at the last world meeting. It had been far too long since we'd spoken, "Liz? Are you ok?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine Gil… Prussia". He nodded and walked away. But I could see the concern flash through his eyes. Hundreds of years and I hadn't called him that... ever. We were more than countries to each other. It must cause him pain to be called that now. Everything he worked so hard for just gone….Hundreds or years of friendship means he knows so much as well. Maybe he knew all along and just chose to ignore it. Whether he did or not or his reasons behind it doesn't matter. It's too late now. I wish them well. They work together so well. Balancing each other out, healing each other's pain. Something they both have plenty of. _

"Oi Liz! Come on! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Calm down Gil!"

"BUT LIZ. HE'LL GET HIS HOCKEY STICK OUT! HE'S ALREADY MAD ABOUT THE DRESS!"

"Just calm down! It'll be fine! I just need to fix my hair up"

_He'd pouted here and started pacing a bit again. Then he asked, completely serious for once in his life "hey Liz? Are you really ok? You called me Prussia the other day. And you haven't even begged for pictures of me and birdie!"_

_Seeing the flash of pain at the mention of the dissolved country, of his dissolved country, I felt so bad about calling him that. Ignoring his question I said something like_ "maybe I just don't want to see my best friend like that!"

_He could see through my lie. All I could do was hope he didn't pursue it._

"Liz… I know you… that never stopped you before!"

"Just… don't worry Gil. I'm happy for you…Really. Just going to miss my best friend is all"

"Aw! Lizzy! Who knew you could be nice! Don't worry. My awesome will still be here for you to beat up!"

Oh if only he knew… as he hugged me I held on tightly. If only he knew… "Oh come on you narcissistic ass. If we don't hurry up we will be late! And from your reaction earlier I get the feeling we don't want to get Mathew cranky!" _seeing him shudder at the thought made me laugh._ "Guess you don't need me to keep you in line anymore hey Gil?" _As I led him towards the dais to wait for Mathew to arrive I kept up a smile. I watched them promise each other forever, Watched as a piece of my heart got torn away. And still I smiled. It's ok. He's nothing but a past regret now. One that might fade if we live to see another thousand years, Or maybe not… We'll see when the time comes_.

* * *

**A/N: so… this is the product of a science lesson.I like the whole first person~ it's amazing!.ALL THE ANGST! I hope the ending wasn't TO light and happy and stuff :/ SHORTNESS IS SHORT ahem. Im going through a lot of effort to get this online so appreciate it bro's! jks jks. It's not that hard could be a few weeks more before it's updated. Sorry guys :/. Anyway hope you enjoyed! I have rabid plot bunnies everywhere so expect a few more. Maybe. Cos you know my laptop with word is currently blocking me from so im emailing it to myself and then getting it off my other computer and yeh… **


	2. Prussia's POV

**A/N: This is like Prussia's side of this. I don't own hetalia. Same warnings as last chapter plus a bit of OOC. (which probs should have been included last time but meh.)**

* * *

Growing up with Elizaveta was… interesting to say the least. I thought she was a guy for so long and then when I found out...oh well. I guess I had a bit of a crush for a while. I thought she liked me back at least just a little. Then she went and got together with that stuffy aristocratic bastard. I could tell she didn't like him… I'm still not sure why she did get together with him. I suppose I should have told her how I felt instead of sleeping around but being friends with France… well it was expected yeah? Whatever, I moved on so long ago. I broke when she married him… I drowned myself in other people but I moved on eventually. And now I have my little birdie.

Oh how he hates that name. He doesn't understand it but its ok because I do. He's so cute and shyand everything I'm not. He hid so much pain… and I helped heal it. It made me feel so much better helping someone, helping my cute little Canadian Birdie. In my time I hurt so many… killed so many. And sacrificing everything I was never helped me get over that. I tried to hide it but I know she saw through it. Anyone who knew me well enough could have. I thought west might but he never did. Or if he did he didn't say anything about it. Birdie did. Birdie helped heal some of it.

I don't think anyone will ever heal the pain it caused me to be dissolved. Fighting in wars? Been tortured by Russia for 50 years? Nothing could compare. (And I know the pain of the other two) But it's ok. I saved west and repented for some of what I'd done in my time. I caused so much to happen… and no one even remembers anymore. Oh well… I deserve it. Birdie tries to remember. But I can't expect him to remember it all. Even I don't. Not all the good parts anyway. I think Elizaveta remembers enough of the good times for us.

She knows so much about me. I know so much about her as well. That's what best friends are for I suppose. I still love her. As a friend of course, I love my Birdie too much for anything else! I can see her hurting about something. But she won't talk to me. And I did try! She called me Prussia. I wanted to breakdown and cry right there and then. I hate been called that. It reminds me of too much. And hearing it come from her lips means I've done something wrong. We haven't called each other by our country names in a really long time.

I didn't break down till I got home with Mattie. I curled up in bed with him and cried and cried. All this time and I've never done that. But it certainly helped. I pushed it to the back of my mind quick enough though. Your wedding kind of becomes top priority in the days prior. It's funny… there has only ever been two people I ever would have settled down with. (And by people I mean another nation… humans die too quickly. It hurts too much to be with them. Well I suppose I'm human now but I'm still immortal.) But Elizaveta and Birdie…. There was something about them. Mattie will be stuck with me for a long time now. Hopefully a few thousand years, I don't think I could get bored of him ever.

I convinced birdie to wear a dress for the wedding. (Oh how I paid for that… don't ever give the guy a hockey stick. Or make him mad. And gods help you if you combine the two! ). Elizaveta was one of my best men. Kind of odd but I thought she was a guy for long enough and who better to be there for me? West was the other and I couldn't ask the hyper Italian. (Especially seeing as he was the priest for the whole thing). While we were getting ready I tried talking to her again. She told me something about not wanting to lose her best friend. I could see the lie. So I lied back. I wanted to say something but I couldn't offend her. And I didn't want to upset her right then. So I kept up my act, as is expected of me. The wedding went beautifully. Birdie was gorgeous and I couldn't stop smiling. I forgot everything bad that had ever happened and just lived in the moment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see this wasn't the case for Elizaveta. But I couldn't do anything right then.

I think I know what's wrong. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. But it was pretty apparent at that moment. Maybe something could have happened a hundred years ago. But not now, now she is my friend and nothing more. I have thousands of years of regrets. But meeting Mattie and marrying him is not one of them. I regret never telling her at least, Sometimes though I'm not sure those where feelings of more than friendship. I'm happy now and she will be one day to. I hope she moves on quickly. I hate seeing her like this. She deserves so much better.

* * *

**A/N: um so after I posted the last chapter my little sis read it. And then came and yelled at me (while I was in the shower mind due) to "hurry up and write more". She would not take no for an answer and bugged me for half an hour, which induced plot bunnies. So I wrote more. From Prussia's POV! I hope it doesn't suck to bad. I don't think it's as good really but yeah… I hope they haven't been to out of character. It's kind of angst and stuff so they can't really. I think a few of my head cannons poke through here…. Good luck guessing them. Oh when Prussia is talking about Hungary being married he was referring to the Austro-Hungarian alliance, which translates to sort of marriage in hetalia terms. Um I think that's it… sorry if it sucked. Review with constructive crit? If you want to that is. Oh one last thing; Arachne Sama (aka. Little sis) THIS IS IT. NO MORE OK! YOU CAN JUST WAIT FOR ANOTHER STORY just i might come back and change this. i think it needs work.  
**


End file.
